100_things_to_do_before_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
100 Things To Do Before High School Wiki:Layout guide
In order to remain consistent across the wiki, there are certain layout rules. This guide will aid you in making sure you are following the layout. Episodes = The following is what an episode page should look like. 'Infobox' Make sure to add the template. Here is the code: 'General information' After filling out the episode template, or filling out as much information as you can, add the general information that is found at the top of the page. For example: :::"Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!" is the fifteenth episode in the first season of 100 Things to Do Before High School. It first aired November 7, 2015 on Nickelodeon. #Always make sure the episode title is in bold and has quotation marks. #Include what number the episode is and what season it is in. #Add when the episode aired, or when it will air. 'Synopsis' After the general information, a synopsis should be added. A synopsis is a short description of what the episode will be about. 'Summary' After the synopsis, add the episode summary, which is a full in-depth description of the episode. 'Cast' After the episode summary, add the cast in this order: Main Cast, Recurring Cast, and Guest Cast. 'Trivia' After the cast section, add any trivia. You may also include Continuity, (Cultural) References, and any Errors you may have spotted during the episode. 'Gallery' After the trivia section, add the gallery section by using the template. 'References' After the gallery section, add the References section. If no references are used, there is no need for this section. 'Episodes template' At the bottom of the page, add the template. 'Categories' Categories for episodes include the following: *Episodes *Episode guide *Aired episodes **'Note': Only if the episode has aired *Season {number} **'Ex.:' Season 1 *Season {number} episode **'Ex.:' Season 1 episode *Episodes aired in {year} **'Ex.:' Episodes aired in 2015 |-| Characters = The following is what a character page should look like. 'Infobox' Make sure to add the template. Here is the code: 'General information' After filling out the character template, or filling out as much information as you can, add the general information that is found at the top of the page. For example: :::Caroline June "CJ" Martin ' is the main character and protagonist in the series ''100 Things to Do Before High School. She is portrayed by Isabela Moner. #Always make sure the character's name is in bold. #Include the actor who portrays the character. '''About The About section should include Background, Appearance, and Personality information. A minor character, or character who has made only one appearance, may not need an appearance section and there may not be enough information to make a background section. 'Episode Appearances' Use this section to add every episode the character has appeared in. If a character has appeared in more than nine episodes, make sure to use the Scroll box template. 'History' Use this section to describe what the character was doing in the episodes they have appeared in. There is no need to go in depth on these pages; simply compose a couple of sentences. 'Relationships' In this section, make sure to detail familial, friendly, romantic, and enemy relationships of the character. 'Trivia' Add relevant trivia in this section. If the trivia comes from an outside source, please reference it. See Referencing for more on this topic. 'Gallery' Add a gallery to this section using the template. 'References' This section is needed for any outside sources used on the page. If there are none, this section is not needed. Use the parameter or the template. 'Characters template' At the bottom of the page, add the template. 'Categories' Categories for characters include the following: *Characters *Students (Note: If they are currently a student) *Adult characters (Note: If they are an adult) *{Gender} *{Gender} characters **'Ex.:' Female characters *Pootatuck Middle School students (Note: If they currently attend Pootatuck) *Pootatuck Middle School staff (Note: If they are currently employed by Pootatuck) |-| Cast = The following is what a cast member page should look like. 'Infobox' Make sure to add the template. Here is the code: 'General information' After filling out the cast template, or filling out as much information as you can, add the general information that is found at the top of the page. For example: :::Isabela Yolanda Moner is an actress. She portrays CJ Martin in the 100 Things to Do Before High School series. #Always make sure the cast member's name is in bold. #If their middle name is known, make sure it is included. #Include the character the actor portrays. 'Early life' Any information about the actor's early life should be included here. If unknown, do not add this section. If any information comes from an outside source, please reference it. See Referencing for more on this topic. 'Career' Information about the actor's career should be added here. If any information comes from an outside source, please reference it. See Referencing for more on this topic. 'Filmography' Add the actor's filmography credits here, either in written form, table form or bullet point form. 'Awards and nominations' Add the actor's awards and nominations here in table form. If there are none, do not add this section. 'Personal life' Add information about the actor's personal life here. If unknown, do not add this section. If any information comes from an outside source, please reference it. See Referencing for more on this topic. 'Trivia' Any relevant information that does not fit in any of the sections above may be added here. If the trivia comes from an outside source, please reference it. See Referencing for more on this topic. 'Gallery' Add a gallery to this section using the template. 'External links' Add relevant external links pertaining to the actor here. Acceptable links include the official Facebook, IMDb, Instagram, Twitter, website or Youtube pages for the actor. 'References' This section is needed for any outside sources used on the page. If there are none, this section is not needed. Use the parameter or the template. 'Categories' Categories for cast members include the following: *Cast *{Gender} cast **'Ex.:' Female cast *Birthdays in {Month} **'Ex.:' Birthdays in July |-| Galleries = The following is what a gallery page for episodes should look like. 'Settings' #The gallery's orientation should be set to none and the width should be set to 190 and there should be three columns. 'General' #Make sure to add pictures that are relevant to the page. #In order to keep gallery pages uncluttered, there should be no more than 150 pictures added. #Please name pictures accordingly. ##For example, add the title of the episode the picture is from (Ex. Super power 7) or describe what is happening in the picture (Ex. Mindy and the Vortex eating lunch) 'Categories' Categories for episode galleries include the following: *Galleries *Episode galleries *Season {number} episode galleries **'Ex.:' Season 1 episode galleries |-| Pairing = Note: Please ask an admin before creating a pairings page. The following is what a pairing page should look like. 'Infobox' Make sure to add the template. Here is the code: 'General information' After filling out the relationship template, or filling out as much information as you can, add the general information that is found at the top of the page. For example: :::CJ and Mindy's relationship began before the events of the pilot, as their dynamic is already established with the two being enemies. It has yet to be stated as to why the two dislike each other. 'Other Names' Use this section to add any names that the characters' relationship may be called. 'A's Opinion of B' Use this section to talk about how character A feels about character B by using actual information that can be found from the show. Do not add any speculative information. 'B's Opinion of A' Use this section to talk about how character B feels about character A by using actual information that can be found from the show. Do not add any speculative information. 'Significant Moments' Use this section to add significant moments that have transpired between the characters. Organize it chronologically by season and episode and use a bullet point format. 'Similarities and differences' Use this section to mention the similarities and differences between the characters in the relationship. Please do not add anything irrelevant. 'Quotes' Use this section to add significant quotes from the characters. Organize it chronologically. Use the template. 'Gallery' Add the gallery section by using the template. 'Relationships template' At the bottom of the page, add the template. 'Categories' Acceptable categories for relationship pages include the following: *Relationship More will be added later.